1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molecular reactor for fuel induction, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for processing fuel and air for injection into an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to copending PCT application PCT/CA98/00367 filed Apr. 16, 1998 for a FUEL AND PROCESS FOR FUEL PRODUCTION by the applicants. In that application the process and fuel is described. Thus, a process of producing a combustible fuel is described, comprising exposing a gaseous hydrocarbon fuel to an electrical field or plasma to produce a fuel of improved combustibility as compared with the hydrocarbon fuel.
The prior art, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,783, Knight, issued Aug. 16, 1966, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,825, Suzuki et al, issued Sep. 7, 1982, proposes charging the mixture of air and fuel with an electrical charge. In the case of Knight, the electrostatically charged droplets are said to disintegrate into submicron size. The charged particles will tend to repel each other and disperse themselves evenly in the volume of gas. An electromagnetic field is also required in order to control the direction and movement of the mixture of air and fuel in the carburetor. Suzuki et al proposes the charging of droplets to prevent the collection of fuel on the walls of the conduit downstream of the fuel nozzle.
Both of these examples require the use of an electrical current which can be detrimental to the process as it will more than likely create arcing, which is what is especially aimed to be avoided.